


Ravenous

by spickandspock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: mention of drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spickandspock/pseuds/spickandspock





	Ravenous

His mind is ravenous. It has an appetite that more than makes up for the one his body lacks. It seeks that which it may devour, eagerly gobbling it up and immediately searching for more. The drugs use to slow it, fill it until it could hold no more. It lent a satisfaction that few things could. However, because of the cases, he was forced to give up the drugs, and his mind starved once more. 

Music helped on occasion. The rising and falling melodies soothed him, notes floating through his mind, capturing his attention. His focus was drawn to the continuation of the the sounds, and symphonies were created in his head, never penned.

The cases, of course, were the best. His mind was easily enraptured by the intricate plots, the trail of clues and deductions that led him to the culprit. 

However, he knew that eventually, the hunger would grow too strog. Cases would cease to keep his mind satisfied. Music would become tedium. His mind would go unfed, and would devour him.

He simply hoped that day was farther off than he feared it would be.


End file.
